Fairytales Come True
by bloodmoon13
Summary: Young Blood gets a hold of a book that allows him to replace the characters with who ever he wants and there's only one person that he has in mind...
1. Chapter 1

**It's weird how you're thinking of one thing and the next thing you know an idea hits you hard on the head telling you to write it down before it's gone. This is suppose to be funny and I hope that it is but who knows maybe new things will develop along the way. Any way each chapter will have different fairy tales in them with **

* * *

_**Fairytales Come True**_

**_Prolouge_**

* * *

"We're lost," sighed a skeleton of a parrot giving the owner of the shoulder he was perched on an agitated glare. "Turn around and ask for directions all ready you buffoon before I lose what little patience I have with you left,"

"Hey! Who's the captain of this bike?" replied a short, ten-year-old ghost in a pirate costume, hotly.

The parrot sighed tiredly, "You are,"

"And who is it that you're bound to serve for all eternity?"

"You are," _unfortunately_ he added in his mind.

"Who's the one with the hat?"

"You are,"

"Exactly!" Young Blood said smugly, "I am, and as captain I know exactly where we are,"

"And where exactly are we _captain?" _The bird asked adding the last part in a mocking voice.

Young Blood paused for a moment looking uncertain, "We're… uh, in…" he looked around his surroundings of the Ghost Zone. There were random pieces of floating rocks or small deserted and desolate islands. Some had dead trees on them or pieces of destroyed and ruined building on them. All around there were hundreds of floating doors, each one leading to a different lair of a ghost.

These were just the things that one would typically see in the vast inter dimension that held the spirits of the dead that hadn't made it to the Other World because they still had some sort of purpose, tie, bond, or unfinished business that connected them to this world.

A ghost could spend thousands of years or all of eternity in the Ghost Zone until they could finally leave and rest in peace or sometimes never at all. Some could cross over in just a short time because they know why they couldn't cross over and what ever their business is can be taken care of quickly so they can move on.

Young Blood caught sight of something and pointed, "We're… uh… between that rock and that… door." He said weakly as the parrot gave him a pointed look. "Okay so we're lost!" he admitted out loud. "But it can't be that bad… I mean how far away from my room are we anyway?" he chuckled slightly but it died when he saw how annoyed the parrot was.

"Hmm, lets see shall we." It flew over to a nearby floating surface and started to draw something on the dirt. Curiously, Young Blood took him and his bike to where the bird was. He cocked his head in confusion at the images before him.

Snapping a twig of a branch the parrot pointed at a rectangle with an X through it. "This is where we started, _three hours ago!"_ Then he dragged the stick to that it made a kind of squiggle in the ground, "And _this!"_ he slammed the stick hard on another X, "Is where we are,"

Young Blood got off his bicycle and bent down to get a better look, he studied it for a second before shrugging, "So, that doesn't look so bad I mean, we're only what, a couple of miles away?"

"Try a couple of _hundred_ miles away,"

That snapped the mischievous ten-year-old back to reality, "What!" he exclaimed, "That's more than I can count up to without getting bored."

"That's more than you can count period."

Now it was Young Bloods turn to sound annoyed, "I'll ignore that one, but how the heck is it possible to have gone two hundred miles?!"

"I have no idea!" the bird replied sarcastically, "Maybe it was when you wanted to take that short cut, or maybe it was when you chased that ice-cream cone all the way into Walker's lair-"

"Hey, it was chocolate alright!" Young Blood defended pouting slightly. _'And it had marshmallows on it too…' _he thought in his mind. It had been really tasty and he wondered where he could get more but the squawking of his companion slapped him out of his fantasies.

"Or maybe it was when you wanted to know why that door a few minutes ago had a 'do not open' sign on it and we ended up somewhere in CHINA! Before that vortex sent us back to the Ghost Zone and we ended up here." The parrot paused for breath but he still wasn't done with his ranting, "Or how about when-"

"Alright I get it! Jeeze," Young Blood snapped crossing his arms. _"You're worse than my mom…" _he muttered under his breath.

The bird sighed looking around for anybody who would be able to help them get out of the mess that his 'master' had gotten them into, again… He spotted two ghosts floating along chatting aimlessly about just random things like the latest news and things like that. He flapped his wings and flew towards them.

"Excuse me," he said, the pair stopped chattering and looked at him.

Ghost 1# said, "Yes?"

"Can you help me?"

"Sure, buddy what's the problem?" the second ghost asked.

_I'm stuck for all eternity to baby-sit some brat who thinks he's a pirate, I'm lost, and my wings have this kink in them that starting to give me a rash, _he said in his mind out loud he said, "We're a bit lost," he glanced over to Young Blood who was busy playing with a stick pretending it was a sword and using it to fight an imaginary opponent.

In the parrot's mind the invisible opponent was the one winning when Young Blood tripped over a rock landing flat on his face with an 'oof'.

Shaking his bony head he continued, "Could you tell us how to get to the Realm of Trickster?"

The Ghost Zone was divided into realms and it was the practically the only way that a person could possibly keep track of the vast space in the Ghost Zone without going completely mad. There was the Realm of Time, Ice, Fire, Air, Magic, Shadows, Light, Sound, Lightning, Beasts, etc. just to name a few.

The Realm of Trickster was where Young Blood's lair was along with several other mischief makers, pranksters, and those who have an annoying sense of humor. There were countless others including where several powerful spirits or forces, rather than ghosts, such as Poseidon and Pandora dwelled.

But not many went to those parts because to anger anyone of those beings was surely asking to bring an end to their afterlife, and not in a very pleasant way. The only ones who can even go there and come out with very little damage are those who are invited or who are either very brave or stupid to even try it.

Other realms were as their names described them like the Realm of Ice, or as some like to call it The Far Frozen, which is made entirely of ice and snow where ice dwellers of the Ghost Zone lived, Frostbite and his people are one of them. True that there were others, Frostbite's kind was the most common.

The two ghosts thought for a moment while the bird ghost waited rather impatiently for them to answer. After a minute the first ghost answered, "Well I can't exactly tell you where it is…"

The parrot sighed in disappointment at not getting an answer. He knew as a fact, that that little brat, who was now climbing on a tree and using his hands for a telescope, wouldn't waste a second to rub it in his face that he couldn't find a way home any better than he could. So far the parrot's patience was already all used up for the next ten years and if he didn't get home soon to his bird house then he was going to kill himself!

That is, if it was even possible… But it was worth a shot, right?

He was about to go when the second ghost spoke up, "Wait! There may be someone who could help you."

"Really, who?" the parrot asked desperately his voice full of hope.

"Fickler can help you,"

"Where can I find this 'Fickler' person then?"

"Uhh…" the ghost seemed deep in thought before speaking again when the memory came back to him, "Oh yeah! It's that door over there next to one with the giant camera on it. You can't miss it."

He thanked them and flew back to Young Blood, it took all of his will not to sneer and say I told you so right there and then to the little brat. Taking notice that his pet had returned, Young Blood got off the tree and said, "Ahoy there matte! How… uh… goeth thou… uh… what's that word again?"

"Quest?" the parrot sighed correcting and filling in words for the boy yet again. If he was going to be the side-kick to someone who pretended to be a pirate then at least they should say the right words. It actually amazed the bird that Young Blood was even able to get almost a full sentence correct.

"I found-"

"No, no, no," Young Blood interrupted, "You have to talk like a pirate, or I'll make ye walk the plank!"

The parrot rolled his eyes but did as told, "Aye Captain, salvation 'tis near yonder door that be of ole Fickler." He said in a monotone.

"Oh come on," whined Young Blood, "Say the last part,"

"Do I have-" he started to ask but was cut off. Not that he didn't already know hat the answer was going to be already…

"Yes! Now say it,"

He sighed, "Fine, arr."

"Say it like you mean it you scrubby hog,"

"That's _scurvy dog_," he corrected the ten-year-old on the bike. The young ghost just ignored him and shot him a look that said if he didn't have his way then he'd start whining again until he did. "Fine," he let out a breath and said it again but a little louder this time, "ARR!!! Happy!?"

"Yes," Young Blood sneered glad that he had gotten his way again.

Story of his life, for the most part anyway…

Getting settled in his bike once more he said, "Where to?" The bird settled on the handle bars and pointed his wing to where the ghosts had directed him to go.

"Southeast captain,"

"Uh…"

"You have no idea what Southeast means do you?"

"Of course I do!" Young Blood cried out defensively, "It's… that way." He peddled in the opposite direction for a second before the ghost bird started to peck at him. Stopping, Young Blood used one hand to shield himself and the other swat away the bird. "Hey! W-What are you doing?!"

"That's the wrong way, that's Northwest you twit! Southeast is that way."

Glancing to see where his companion was pointing at Young Blood saw a sign floating around that had North, South, East, and West on it. And he was certainly not going southeast at all. "Oh, I knew that I was just making sure hat you were paying attention. Now let's go!" he took off in the right direction.

The bird sighed in irritation but followed him none the less.

'_I need a vacation, or at least a hobby." _The parrot ghost thought as he flew behind the ghost on the bicycle in front of him.

It only took a few minutes to reach their destination. When they did Young Blood let out his disappointment, "Aw man, it's just a stupid book store,"

The door had a sign dangling over it that read _'Fickler's Books of the World'. _The door was painted a dark blue that was so old it was peeling and bits of mold grew around the cracks. The door knob was rusted and Young Blood was sure that if he touched it, it would crumble away right there and then.

The parrot fought the urge to bang his head against something extremely hard with sharp spikes in it. How could he have gotten stuck with this two and a half foot brat was beyond him. Not that he belonged to any religion, but it seemed as if a higher force had decided to play a little trick on him purely for watching him suffer.

What had he done to deserve _this_?

Once again he had to tell the boy the significant of something. "Yes it's a bookstore. But every bookstore has different types of books."

"Yeah so?"

The parrot smacked its bony skull, "So… a bookstore is bound to have a book on maps, and since this store resides in the Ghost Zone then it will be bound to have an atlas or at least a map that'll give us some sort of idea as to how to get to the right realm at least." He explained as best as he could to the ten-year-old would be able to follow along.

Finally, Young Blood understood, much to the parrot's relief, "_Oh, _I get it… As boring and stupid as this place is, it's got to have a way for us to know where to go. I mean, how hard can it be to find one stupid map?" He opened and stepped inside cockily but his cockiness quickly died as he gaped at the sheer size of the place and the number of books there were.

The walls reached so high up that they disappeared into what seemed a night sky. The room seemed to stretch on and on that Young Blood couldn't tell where it the end of the room was or it ever ended at all. There were millions of books all sorted into different areas and of all varieties.

There were books with brilliant illustrations on the covers and beautifully written titles. Some looked to be centuries old and had worn and torn edges, they even had a moldy smell to them.

Torches that held flames gave off a soft glow to the room floated around freely. Several books were doing the same thing. Some were floating stilly in the air for display while others floated from shelf to shelf rearranging themselves to suit some sort of invisible need. They moved in straight patterns never hitting anything else.

It looked like a miniature version of the perfect traffic line, only made of books and suspended in the air.

They came in all sizes from ones as small as a humming bird's egg to the size of a king-sized bed. One thing that Young Blood noticed was that no two books seemed to be alike at all. He couldn't say why but it was as if there was something different about every single one and it was starting to creep him out a bit.

Getting over it he put on a stubborn face, "HELLO!" he called out in a loud voice that echoed on bouncing off the walls and even rattling a few loose objects. The parrot on his shoulder jumped up in surprise and covered his ears from the sudden change in the volume of the room. "IS ANYBODY HERE!" he shrieked.

When the last echoed died, there was still no answer so Young Blood got ready to try again. "HELLO! I SAID-!"

"I heard you!" called a crisp voice from above; an elderly looking ghost came down from one of the shelves and glided over to where Young Blood was. "You didn't have to shout you know, I may be old but I ain't that old kid, I heard when you came in." he said crossly frowning.

"Then why didn't you answer?" Young Blood asked defiantly glaring up at the adult in front of him.

The ghost narrowed his red eyes and looked down at the owner of the rude reply, "It takes me awhile to get down from up there all right kid."

"Pff, whatever old timer."

The ghost shot the younger ghost a icy glare, the velvet robe he was wearing was patched in several places, the middle was tied with a piece of rope slightly ruffled as a strange breeze seemed to come out of nowhere causing the flames to almost go out, the books froze in place, and Young Blood gulped nervously.

Even though he hated adults and loved to tick them off, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach not to mess with this one. Even with his wrinkles, gray skin, bony figure, and skeletal fingers and long, dirty finger nails, there was an invisible aura around him that demanded respect from everyone, including ten-year-old brats in pirate costumes and their pet bird.

"Listen you little punk, I don't have time to baby-sit some spoiled, rude, little child who obviously needs a good spanking and their stupid pet canary."

"Hey!" he parrot complained.

Ignoring him he continued on, "State your business and get out of my shop. This isn't a place for children, this is a highly respected place that holds some very powerful knowledge and I, Fickler, have to attend to matters that are actually worth my attention and the quicker you get what you need the faster I get rid of you and can continue with my studies."

No words passed between the three of them for several moments, just as Fickler smirked and turned to go back to his work the parrot got his vocal cords fixed, "We need a book or a map of some sort to help us get to the Realm of Trickster."

Fickler raised an eyebrow at that, "You do know that it's about two hundred miles away."

"No duh, that's why we need a map. So do you have one or not?" Young Blood said rudely steeping in to the conversation. Even though adults were talking that didn't mean he had to respect it and wait for them to stop talking.

In his opinion adults were always blathering on about stupid stuff like the weather or their jobs, it always took them forever to ever get to the point. When they finally did he could never tell if it was a straight answer or if they were just stalling. They always used big words to make themselves sound important.

He remembered his dad doing that sort of stuff all the time when they went to boring business parties on Christmas or Thanksgiving. His dad would always try to sound important even though he was only an accountant for this small local company.

Fickler starred icily at Young Blood, "You're a very rude little boy aren't you."

The parrot could sense that trouble was about to come and immediately stepped forward, cutting Young Blood off just as he was about to make a very rude remark to the ghost in front of him. "Why don't you and I step somewhere a little quieter to discuss matters of the situation and my dear, _naïve, _fool can stay here."

Fickler rubbed his chin and thought for a moment, "Fine," he said at last, turning he wagged his finger warningly at Young Blood, "But don't you dare touch anything you little brat. If I see anything missing damaged or out of place you better wish that you had never stepped foot into this shop or that you were even born. GOT IT!" he spat out.

Young Blood nodded nervously; true he hated adults that didn't mean that they couldn't scare him sometimes. And boy was this one scary.

The elderly ghost and parrot vanished behind a tattered old curtain that was completely invisible surrounded by all the books that Young Blood had to look hard to see it at all. Before going in, the parrot shot the young ghost a scathing look that warned him not to do anything stupid or he _will_ not like the consequences that followed afterwards.

After they had left Young Blood took to looking around, just walking up and down the rows and columns of books. In his short life never had Young Blood seen so many books in one place, not even at his schools library or the bookstore that his mom would drag him to in order to buy the latest issues of _'Easy Cuisine America' _despite the fact that she couldn't even make ice without burning it.

Young Blood shook his head to get the memories away from his thoughts, he was dead now and there was no way he was going to spend his afterlife thinking about the past. All that matter right now was the present and what he was going to do in the next day or hours.

Turning his attention to the books on his right he scanned the titles and covers. They all looked the same to him but one book seemed to jump out at him, he could hear this faint melody playing in his head even thought the room was utterly still except for the ruffling of papers and the movement of the books at they alphabetized and organized themselves.

It was more beaten than the other ones around it and the title was so faded that Young Blood couldn't even read. He reached up to it and took it off the shelf in order to get a better look at it. The cover was utterly blanked; flipping through the yellow pages he couldn't find a single word or picture.

"What kind of bogus book is this?" he said out loud to no one in particular. He jumped up when a voice from behind answered him.

"_That, _my dear boy is a very _special _book that you're holding in your hands right there." Young Blood wheeled around to find he was facing a talking fox. Its eyes glowed scarlet, the sleek body flowed smoothly with movement making the silvery fur reflect the light from the flames.

"What's so special about it then?" he challenged.

The fox laughed mockingly at that making Young Blood grow in irritation, "_What's so special about it?_ Ha!" he repeated, "Don't you know _anything?_ That book has the ability to bend reality for the people who the reader chooses."

"Really?" now this sounded like a book that Young Blood would actually be interested in reading. "So…uh… _how does it work?" _he asked slyly.

"You just say who ever you want to be in your story and presto! They fall into a dimension where whatever you say goes and will happen. _Buuut, _I doubt _you'll _be interested in it."

"Why's that? I mean this is a book where everything I say goes, I could have superheroes or make me the star or something."

"_Not exactly… _The book does do what you want but it only works if the stories are fairytales and-"

"_Fairytales?"_

"That's right; you know like _Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Jack and the Beanstalk_ that sort of stuff and you can't add anything of the future like robots or superheroes."

"Then what's the fun in that?"

The fox smiled at that, "Easy kid, who ever you choose will be stuck in whatever story you choose and be stuck there until they get to the end. You barely have to do anything but tell them who they play and just kick back and watch them run around. Sometimes they get stuck there forever." He added secretively.

"So you mean to tell me that _I _get to tell the story how I want it?"

"That's pretty much the point,"

"Hey wait a minute… How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick?" Young Blood asked suspiciously.

"Tell you what kid if you don't like it then I'll let you keep it for free. But if you do then you pay full price. How's that sound kid?"

"Sounds good- what's the catch?"

"Well there is _one_ thing… You see you can only use the book once after that it comes back here."

"What! What kind of a deal is that?!"

"All right, all right, tell you what since you're a first timer I'll give it to you for only a quarter of the price which would be fifty bucks. Sounds good?" the fox extended its paw out to Young Blood like a hand shake.

Young Blood thought it over for a second… but then again it _was_ only fifty bucks and there was one person he had in mind on trying this on… "All right deal!" he took the paw and shook it.

"Perfect!" the fox flashed a toothy smile; reaching into a leather pouch that was around its neck it pulled out a piece of paper with a book and a crow on it. "Here is your receipt. You have a good day now." I with a flick of its tail the fox was gone between shelves.

Young Blood stared at where the creature had vanished and then turned his attention to his purchase. Memories of a certain teen rushed through his head and how he had beaten him.

Now he had the ultimate revenge…

"Alright I have the directions so that we can-"

Young Blood practically jumped out of his skin. "What are you doing?" he demanded, "How dare you sneak up on your captain like that! Isn't that muttony?"

"That's mutiny, and never mind that I know how to go home." The bird's eyes caught sight of the edge of something behind Young Blood's back. "What is that?"

"What's what?" he said innocently.

"That," The bird pointed at the book.

"Oh this," Young Blood held up the book so that it was in full view of his companion, "This is what I like to call the best revenge ever…"

* * *

**Wow now this is a decent length for the first chapter don't you think? What kind of twist will Young Blood add to the stories I wonder…? Tune in to find out for this is bound to be fun to write. I'd like to thank WingsofMorphius, Ali Phantom, Sweeteen19, and LilIndianPrinzess. They're the ones who encouraged me to write this story. I'm sorry if updates have been slow but I'll work harder to speed things up a bit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has been nagging me for a long time. I really can't believe how slow I'm becoming. My next updates will be of stories I haven't ****updated recently like WIH, WB, ACS, and OoU. This story I'd like to dedicate it to Sweetsixteen19, sorry about the time lapse girl. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Hundreds of doors existed in the infinite and bleak realm called the Ghost Zone. With each one leading to a ghost's lair, and rarely do the doors stay in the same place. They constantly move, even if it's just a few inches. One would think that it would be nearly impossible for a ghost to find their home with this chaotic system, but it was the exact opposite.

The home of a ghost is marked by that ghost's own unique ectoplasm signature, and it is that same ghost who can follow it and decipher it among the countless restless spirits that have claimed a small section of the Ghost Zone as their own. Even a ghost as incompetent as the Box Ghost, could find his way home blind-folded in the dark.

Of course… no one ever bothered to teach a certain bratty ten-year-old the basics of living in the unscrupulous realm of the dead. Considering Youngblood's inability to accept help from any adults and his own stubborn facade that he was old enough to not have to listen to anyone younger, older, or any other being for that matter, but himself. No one even wanted to try.

Many felt sorry for the boy's ghostly animal companion that was cursed to serve Youngblood for all of eternity. As of lately the kid was getting on the ghost's last nerves, it was a good thing that the Ghost Zone had it's own taxi and bus service, or the parrot was tempted to volunteer to willingly become the GIW's new target practice or test subject. The drivers were deceased drivers who, for some reason, couldn't give up their human occupation that had been the center of most of their human lives, and in some cases, the death of them as well.

Sitting in the backseat of a musty, broken down cab with a driver who smelled of old socks and was busy smoking a horrible smelling cigar, and a ten-year-old who was impatiently jumping up and down in his seat was pushing the bird's limited patience.

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_ he asked himself with an annoyed frown embedded on his bird face. He glared hatefully at Youngblood who was too busy plotting in his mind to notice the sudden sense of coldness in the crowded vehicle.

His mind played back image after image of all the different character he could use in his plan. Of course, he already knew who the first person he wanted to try this on. Now the question was who else was it that he wanted to take revenge on. A wave of memories came flooding back of a number of ghosts here in the Ghost Zone who had made fun of him or had ticked him off some way.

Like the time Johnny 13 had called him short, or when Skulker and Technus had refused to allow him to use their new toys. By toys I mean, large dangerous guns that the two ghosts had designed in order to defeat the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. There was also Walker who had confiscated his new bike, the Lunch Lady for making him try her new recipe, Spectra, Pandora, Ember, Kitty, the Ghost Writer… The list went on forever.

In his lap laid his chance at getting even with those jerks. An evil smirk came across his face as the car suddenly came to a stop and the driver turned his head a full one-eighty to look at them. "That'll be thirty-six fifty," the ghost said gruffly, phasing his arm through the seat and held out his out stretched palm awaiting his due payment. "I don't take no credit either, only cash," he added rudely blowing a cloud of cigar smoke at the two sitting in his cab. Not caring that it made them cough and their eyes water.

"Hey can you get this? My hands are kind of full right now," Youngblood rushed out of the cab coughing and trying to get the smell of that cigar out of his nostrils. "Man _(cough) _when was _(cough) _the last time _(cough) _that dude took a shower?" he coughed a few more times and headed inside of his door holding his new book close to his side.

Still inside the car with the smelly driver, the bird shook his head with pure distain over his afterlife that he is condemned to. While the paranormal animal tried to come up with different ways to get back at the little pest the other ghost in the driver's seat was getting impatient. A loud _Ahem _disrupted the parrot's fantasies.

Looking up, he was met by another cloud or ghastly smoke that sent him into another coughing fit, blown by the driver. "Hey buddy, I know that you're so busy and all," the driver said dripping with sarcasm and not one word showing any repentance. "But I'm a bit in a hurry so…um, could d'ya speed it up so I can hit the road! Or do I have to call up Walker?"

The parrot's eyes turned into angry slits as he sent the driver a condemning glare, after a moment he pulled out a velvet and slightly worn wallet from under his right wing. Opening it and sticking a bony wing inside, the sounds of metal coins jingling against one another, the boy's companion found the right amount of currency to satisfy the driver. With the money transferring down the cab's owner grunted as a good-bye and turned to shift the car into drive, darting off as soon as the bird had slammed the door shut with a screech.

The bird looked at the departing vehicle in disgust and muttered, _"That's the last time I ever take a cab!" _Heading inside his designated door to meet the familiar surroundings that made him think he was inside the mind of a child.

Every single lair in the Ghost Zone was naturally designed to fit the liking of the ghost who inhabited it depending on their previous or current likings. It was extremely rude for one ghost to walk into another ghost's home without invitation or at least knocking first. As a lair would sometimes hint to the past life of said ghost or in many cases contained something of great value to them.

Youngblood's home was, of course, made of several ten-year-old fantasies such as several old fashioned guns that came from the Old West, a pirate ship-shaped bed, toys littering the floor, video-games all stacked up erratically in a corner next to a TV set, posters of rockets, aliens, cowboys, superheroes and villains (mostly villains), and pirates. Lined up against the wall was a treasure chest that contained several things such as Youngblood's costumes and props that he used when playing.

Finally, perched high up, dangling from a gold chain and the cleanest part of the room was the bird's home of what seemed like a regular bird perch, had it not been for the small swirling vortex with a plaque shown proudly overhead reading the name '_Theodore Corfether'_. Of course nowadays he was known as "Youngblood's pet bird".

_Much to his irritation…_

Life was just cruel that way. Not pondering too much on a rather touchy subject for him, Corfether just made his way to where Youngblood was currently engaged in what seemed to be trying not to drown in a massive pile of toys. The kid's short legs were in the air kicking violently and a muffled sound was coming out of the pile that the bird had to hear what the green-haired brat was saying.

"_AHA!" _Youngblood shot out of the pile so suddenly it gave his bird companion such a fright that he let out a squawk, then was able to regain his composure from the one moment of embarrassment and quickly channeled it into an irritated glare directed at Youngblood. Once again oblivious to the withering look from the other ghost in the room, the deceased child held up the item that he had, somehow, miraculously found in the disoriented pile of toys.

It looked like nothing more than a common toy telescope that corporate cereal makers put in the boxes just to make consumers buy more cavity inflicting cereal. The bird was about to ask just what that seemingly worthless piece of plastic was for when Youngblood roughly grabbed his companion's bony tail, not caring for the wave of protesting squawks emitted from the parrot's mouth, and yanked him across the room to port-hole window above the bed.

"Let go of me you buffoon!" his exclamation, however, fell on deaf ears. The ghostly child was too busy looking out the window with his telescope seemingly looking for something. "What on earth are you doing?" Corfether asked uninterestedly, narrowing his eyes at Youngblood suspiciously when the twerp didn't reply back. "Did you not hear me," he said growing relatively annoyed with being ignored, "I asked you what you were doing?!"

"Will you keep it down," Youngblood retorted, "I'm trying to locate—Aha! There you are." The green–haired boy was smiling at whatever it was that he had spotted outside through the little plastic toy, readjusting it to get a better view of whatever his target was. "Thar she blows!" Youngblood proclaimed in a very bad imitation of the captain from "Moby Dick".

Corfether just rolled his eyes, "There what blow-_**squawk**_!"

Youngblood had pulled the parrot to his side and jabbed the telescope practically in the bird's eye socket, "There you see flounder hill is our first sausage."

"That's yonder hill and hostage not _sausage," _Corfether sighed tiredly at having to; once again, correct the boy's poor pirate usage language skills. "What in the devil am I suppose to be looking at anyways? All that I can spot through this ridicules plastic play thing is nothing more than a great big idiot. Oh wait…that's you! Ha ha!"

"Oh shut-up!" Youngblood snapped, "And it's not that hill you're supposed to be looking at, it's that one by the weird looking tree." He directed the bird's eyes to where his short fingers were pointing at the designated spot.

The bird followed the finger and caught sight of the same normal Ghost Zone background or and eerie swirling green with bits of pieces of rock floating here and there and a multitude of doors as well. The only difference was that on a small island of bare rock was currently Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty, and by the looks of it looked like they were arguing about, something with Johnny's shadow leaning against a rock look utterly bored and annoyed with the two disputing ghosts.

"There is nothing out there except Johnny 13 and his little girlfriend Kitty," proclaimed Corfether.

"Precisely," beamed Youngblood with a smug grin. Corfether on the other hand just blinked at him quite confused.

"How could this possibly have any significance?"

Youngblood pulled old the old tattered book and opened it up to the first page, "Look, that old guy at that creepy book place said that this book would let me place who ever the heck I want into different fairytales and unless they finish the whole story the way it's suppose to be… well then that means that they'll be stuck in here for good."

It took less than a second for the bird to understand the ten-year-old; then again, he never was hard to see through in the first place anyways. "I see," he said smiling, "You plan to use this book to trap all of the more powerful ghosts inside right."

"Uh…sure something like that," the kid replied never taking his eyes off the book.

"That way you'd be free to rule the Ghost Zone without anybody standing in your way."

"Hmmm"

"A-You have no intention of doing what I've just said do you," it wasn't a question but more like a fact of life.

"Nope,"

"And why not?" the bird was starting to get infuriated with his so called 'master'. Here was the perfect opportunity to rule and be the strongest and actually getting what hey want and how they wanted and this fool wasn't even going to use or take advantage of this chance wisely. "This chance could never come again and your telling me that you don't want to—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second," Youngblood cut him off mid-sentence, "I never said that I wasn't going to use it, I'm just going to use it in a different way that's all."

"And what way would that be captain," Corfether asked sarcastically.

"Easy, I'm going to use this thing to get back at a couple of jerks that have been a pain for some time now," Youngblood gloated holding up the book, "But first things first, I got to make sure that old dog didn't rip me off, so I thought I'd take it out on a little test run and since Johnny is the closest person that I don't like why not try it on him first. Then I can get on with everyone else."

"By any chance does one of these ghosts involve one called Danny Phantom?" the pet skeleton asked curiously.

Youngblood looked up and grinned maliciously, "Well duh!"

--

"Aw come one Kitty," Johnny pleaded with his agitated girlfriend, who stood glowering in front of him, "I'm sure that I can get it fixed," holding up his hands in his defense as a barrier between him and the ghostly gal.

"Fixed, FIXED!!" Kitty fumed, "No Johnny, your bike can be _fixed_, a stupid car can be _fixed_, even with some work your manners can be _fixed_!"

"_Hey!"_

"But _this_ _**can't be fixed**_!" She held up a broken mirror in her hand and pressed it close to the biker's face. The mirror had a huge crack in it with several shards missing from it and some of them seemed to be barely holding on.

Johnny chuckled nervously, "D-don't sweat it babe, here see," he took the mirror from her hands as she stood back with her arms crossed across her chest angrily. Johnny tried to ignore this act as he desperately tried to make amends with his girlfriend (again). "It just needs a little glue and we take a piece here and a piece there, and there you go it's all fixed." Instead of making things better, as he had originally intended, he ended up making more shards of the mirror fall off and shatter into even more pieces noisily on the ground. "Uh…I can fix that."

"Oh I'm sure you can fix anything," Kitty growled sarcastically, "But I bet you can't fix our relationship. We are through!" With that she stormed off leaving Johnny behind with his mouth open not believing what had just happened. It took him a few seconds to finally regain his senses.

"Kitty Wait!" it was too late, she was already too far away to hear his cry. "Well fine then!" he shouted at no one. "It was just a stupid mirror," he kicked a rock when he said this, but ended up kicking it harder than he meant to causing Johnny to now howl in pain and hop up and down while holding his injured foot. He stopped when he heard laughter from above.

"Ha Ha, what a dork!" Johnny looked up to see a certain ten-year-old brat that he truly despised with all his might, laughing and pointing at him. Infuriating the biker and making his foul mood grow even worse. First his girlfriend broke up with him over some stupid mirror, and now he has some twerp laughing at him, it was more than enough wounding of his dignity and pride to last him the rest of his afterlife.

In a second Johnny had flown up to Youngblood and had grabbed him by the collar, "What did you call me you little punk?" he snarled. Youngblood, however, seemed unfazed with his current situation and continued to smirk. Johnny did not like the way that the younger ectoplasmic entity in his fist was giving him a weird look like the child knew something that he didn't. "What the heck are you smiling about?" The bicker raised his fist above Youngblood's head in a striking position. "You better wipe that grin off your face before I make you," he threatened.

"_Ooo I'm so scared," _Youngblood mocked luring the unsuspecting biker towards the trap. "As if you can beat me, you can't even stand your own against your girlfriend."

That did it as far as Johnny was concerned. With a cry of rage he launched his fist towards Youngblood's face only to be stopped as the same kid in his clutched fist lifted up his hand and it transformed into an old fashioned revolver and fired off an energy ray from the barrel. It sent Johnny back crashing into his Shadow, which had been obediently waiting for Johnny's command for it to attack. _But…_Johnny had completely disregarded his shadow as he had been filled with too much rage to notice it at the moment.

Johnny sat up in a daze clutching his head in one hand, underneath him his shadow lay growling. He shook it off and glared at the smaller ghost, _"Why you…"_

Youngblood paid him no mind and retrieved the book from where his bird companion had been watching the whole ordeal in the background. Ignored like Johnny's shadow… that was the life that unimportant companions were doomed to suffer for all eternity.

Opening the book and turning to the proper page, Youngblood took out a pencil and slowly began to write something in the pages. Meanwhile, Johnny dropped his glare to a slightly lower degree that turned into curiosity at what Youngblood was doing. _'What the heck is he writing and why is he doing it in that book?' _Johnny thought to himself, unable to comprehend the child's strange behavior at the current situation. "What…are you doing?"

Youngblood didn't look up but responded slyly, "Oh you'll see. Now then _J O H N N Y 13…and done!" _A few seconds after Youngblood had finished writing down Johnny's name a bright white light exploded from the pages and a strong force of wind began to suck in anything into the book within range. Youngblood struggled to aim it towards Johnny who was holding on to a boulder for his afterlife.

The vortex sucked in rocks, several dead trees, and much to Johnny's dismay, his bike. Upon seeing his precious bike disappear into the book Johnny cried out mournfully, _**"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY BIKE!!" **_At the same time he had unnoticeably let go of the boulder that was preventing him from being sucked in the first place!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Johnny was soon sucked in and as soon as the last of his greasy blonde hair had disappeared into the book held in a pair of small childish hands, the vortex ceased to exist and the book returned to its old, shabby looking self again and was snapped shut.

There was no sign of Johnny anywhere.

His shadow had closed its eyes and had held on tight to whatever it could to escape the same fate that his master had now endured. Now that it was over, it opened his eyes and observed the area in confusion at not seeing its master. The dark figure's narrow green eyes fell upon Youngblood and Corfeather who floated side by side with the source of the strange force in the more immature of the twos' hands. Out of desire to avenge its master the bad luck omen charged at the wannabe pirate and bony parrot.

Neither of them moved though, they didn't even flinch. Instead, Youngblood just looked at the enraged entity coming to confront them and once again opened the book to the page where there was already one name on it.

"Now let's see… this story could use a lot more characters and I think that that creepy blob here would make a nice addition. Maybe I'll put him down for the role of a horse…" the ghost thought out loud making sure to glance up at Johnny's shadow. That seemed to get the bad luck shadow to halt a few feet away from Youngblood long enough to look at the book and at its holder then take off into some unknown destination in the Ghost Zone, just as long that it was far from the ten-year-old.

Youngblood stood (or floated) where he was blinking at where the shadow had flown off to, "Wow that was easy," he stated after a brief moment of silence, "I was sort of hoping that it would at least put up a fight instead of runaway like that."

"Yes but then again I have always thought that Johnny's shadow was a bit more intelligent than its master," the parrot skeleton said absently in a droll tone flying next to Youngblood.

"Ha Ha! He's such a dork if his side-kick is smarter than he his," laughed Youngblood.

"_Yes_ that person would have to be a _complete_ imbecilic little git," responded Corfether.

Youngblood had yet to figure out that his companion was making a slight reference to him, "I know! That sort of person has got to have a brain the size of a walnut!"

"_Or smaller," _the bird went on in a cheerful tone happily enjoying the child's ignorance.

"Yeah I know!" taking a more serious tone Youngblood said, "Alright enough fun, _we _have some names to write down."

"That's right; there may be a time limit to how long someone can be in that book,"

Youngblood just rolled his eyes, "Uh hello didn't you listen to what I said earlier?"

"Only just," the bird relied tiredly.

"Who's ever name is written in this book is stuck in here until they finish the story,"

It was Corfether's turn to roll his eyes, "I knew that already, what I'm worried about is how long a person can be in there if they don't have a character yet or if you're not done writing down all the names that you want yet."

"Oh, well then let's see if it says about anything like that in here," Youngblood started to flip through the yellowed pages for again hoping for some kind of clue but found nothing, "There doesn't seem to be anything here. Oh well." He shut the book and tucked it underneath his arm, "Better not chance let's get moving, Ember's place isn't far from here and I'd love to see the look on her face!" grinned the boy as the mental image came to mind.

"Then let's go, _unless you wish to stay here and have me insult you even more without your knowledge_…" the skeleton said slyly and quickly flew towards the direction of the blue-flamed pop-star's door.

"Yeah let's- Hey wait a minute! What's that suppose to mean?!"

**Okay it is a little short but it gave a bit of important base work for the story. Kitty is definitely going to pop up again in later chapters. I just wanted a bit of comedy into this story that involved a bit of insults and romance which is going to come on even huge quantities for sure. I hope you all enjoyed this and aren't mad at me for such a slow update record but since I'm on Spring Break I'll really got a good head start this week at least until I have to drag my butt back to school. Thank- you to Thundersorm 101 for doing an awesome job in beta-reading this. Lately I've been having blot bunnies about doing a DBZ story just for the heck of it and this one doesn't have Siaman (_(personally I think he's just too much of a dork). _**


End file.
